


do not steal him

by ectocosme



Series: Bad things happen bingo! [8]
Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Damn, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worry, mostly lwj's emotions are hurt, wei wuxian just chillin', work n°54
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: Lan Wangji has to save Wei Wuxian (like a damsell in distress)prompt: lwj + I have your loved one





	do not steal him

“Calm down,” Lan Wangji asked.

Lan Jingyi took a deep breath and then breathed out before nodding, “This man caught us and managed to block all our Qi's flow in one attack. We couldn't use our sword, we couldn't _leave_. He wanted to lure elders from the Gusulan sect toward him.”

Lan Sizhui added, “Senior Wei found us and after a discussion with the man – no, we do not know his name – he-”

“-took your place,” Lan Wangji finished.

The juniors bowed their heads in shame and nodded. A cold chill climbed up Lan Wangji's back and then the burn of anger came. He clicked his tongue, thinking. Who was stupid enough to attack youngsters from a prominent sect? No names came to his mind. For the last months, they lived in blissful peace and only had to night-hunt dark creatures, no cultivators wanting their heads.

Lan Wangji nodded and asked for directions.

“Let us accompany you, Hanguang-Jun!” Lan Jingyi implored.

In his voice, Lan Wangji heard the echo of his own worry. He tilted his head to look at the young boys and girls staring at him with a mix of determination and fear.

“Your Qi?”

“Still blocked,” Lan Sizhui said.

“Stay back,” Lan Wangji ordered. He climbed on his sword and left them there. Even if vexed, they would survive some hurt feelings.

The wind blew around him for how fast he went, half bent on his sword to go quicker, maybe as quick as his beating heart menacing to go out of his chest to join Wei Ying. He couldn't leave him alone one second-...

Lan Wangji shook his head to get rid of the feelings engulfing him. They are the one that had made his father fall down from his golden path toward immortality. Worse, they could change him into a man that Wei Ying wouldn't love. If he didn't let Wei Ying his liberty then he wouldn't have Wei Ying.

If someone else took Wei Ying's liberty, he was a dead man.

Following the directions the young ones had given him he reached soon enough the clearing where the strange man was waiting for an elder of the Gusulan sect. Lan Wangji descended from his sword then examined quickly the man. Black robes on black robes, there was no signs of another thread of colour on him. He held himself with his chin high, arms crossed and a sword strapped in his back.

He opened his mouth, but Lan Wangji's eyes flew past him toward the _cage_ where his husband was held. It was too low to let a grown man standing, so Wei Ying was sitting with his back to Lan Wangji. He was silent and immobile. Did the man hurt Wei Ying? Lan Wangji's eyes snapped back to the rogue cultivator as his whole body tensed.

The anger that he had managed to keep silent came back with a rage, after the calm of the eye of the storm, the winds in him picked up. He moved his hands fast, fueled by the storm in him and fought the man without giving him a chance for a breather.

The confidence of the man flew away under the wind of Lan Wangji's anger. It would never return again as his eyes became dark. Lan Wangji had no regret to kill this rogue cultivator and if he had useful pieces of information he didn't doubt Wei Ying had extricated them from him.

"Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying called from his cage, balancing from side to side while cross-legged. He shot Lan Wangji a grin, the joy in it abating the tempest of rage and concern inside of him. "You sure are a fine man. You punished this man without hesitation for what he did! Kidnapping Lan juniors deserved such an end."

Lan Wangji crouched down and examined the talisman that kept the cage locked. Wei Ying could have left at any moment but he stayed, waiting for him. Why? To be sure the kids were safe, surely, because if Lan Wangji came to the rescue, then the juniors had found him.

Wei Ying beamed, “Aren't you saving me from this horrible place, dear husband?”

A fond sigh on his lips, Lan Wangji cut the talisman. Before Wei Ying could crawl out of the cage, he grabbed his arms, pulled him to his chest and then stood up as he held him under his tighs. Wei Ying emitted a strangled sound but soon enough caught up to Lan Wangji's idea, looping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Wei Ying smiled, looking down at him and the storm inside Lan Wangji was only a soft breeze that appeased his heart. He held Wei Ying close then kissed the side of his lips. 

Everything was better with Wei Wuxian in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from kmyst on tumblr.
> 
> look at me getting better and better at my titles xD


End file.
